


"Brother"

by Triculeveckian



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triculeveckian/pseuds/Triculeveckian
Relationships: n/a
Kudos: 1





	"Brother"

His Guardian was asleep. Curled up on the cold rocks, he hugged himself tightly, gauntlets scraping on the hard ground beneath him. Though he was asleep, his breathing rasped unsteadily against the sharp wind in the air. He shuddered. 

The Little Light didn’t want to admit it, but he was worried. He nudged at the torn blanket that had fallen from his Guardian’s shoulders, carefully bringing it back into place. The Guardian let out a quiet sigh, tucking his chin in the crook of his arm. The scraping sound of metal on stone raked in the air, though it didn’t seem to bother him. The Ghost, if he had a face, might’ve smiled. 

He remembered, a long time ago, when he and his Guardian had discovered an old database in one of Rasputin’s bunkers. It was from before the Golden Age, they had learned; stores of old music, old stories...old people. His Guardian had been curious about the songs.

_ If I was dying on my knees _

_ You would be the one to rescue me _

_ And if you were drowned at sea _

_ I'd give you my lungs so you could breathe _

The Ghost realized, suddenly, that he was singing to himself. He looked at his Guardian and sighed, quietly, as more lyrics came back to him. 

_ Though we don't share the same blood _

_ You're my brother and I love you that's the truth _

_ “We’re living different lives…”  _ the Ghost jerked, as the tune continued - not from him, but from his Guardian. He tilted his head up, and smiled a tiny smile barely visible through his helmet’s shield.  _ “Heaven only knows, if we’ll make it back with all our fingers and our toes…” _

They looked at each other. 

_ “I’ve got you brother...I’ve got you brother…”  _ The Guardian’s voice dropped off in a dry cough, and his body shook. The Ghost darted to his side, eye wide, and found himself suddenly in a soft embrace. 

_ "And if we hit on troubled water, I'll be the one to keep you warm and safe...” _ The Little Light blinked in surprise, then relaxed, as his Guardian’s voice gently rose into the silence once more. He let his Guardian hold him, and joined his voice as they both continued. 

_ And we'll be carrying each other _

_ Until we say goodbye on our dying day _

_ Because I’ve got you brother. _

Slowly his Guardian relaxed again, as the song and coughing subsided. He pulled the tattered blanket over his shoulders again, curling up with his Ghost still in his arms. The Little Light didn’t object, and even in the icy wind he felt warm in his Guardian’s hands. Hands that had crushed Thrall and Dregs mercilessly; holding him with a gentleness as if he were a butterfly.

The wind howled; the snow fluttered. Ice spiked into the dark sky above, glittering cruelly. 

The Ghost had never felt warmer. 

_ I’ve got you, brother _

_ I’ve got you, brother. _


End file.
